A Storm at Sea
by IsaiahLee
Summary: Hermione thought is was the flu. But it is anything but. After a desperate plea for help from her mother, Severus finds himself having his very foundations shaken as he comes to Hermione's rescue. But Severus is not the only one whose world gets turned upside down. Draco becomes her unsuspecting anchor in the storm. HxD Slightly Dark Hermione.
1. Chapter 1 Days at Most

Full Summary: Hermione thought is was the flu. But it is anything but. After a desperate plea for help from her mother, Severus finds himself having his very foundations shaken as he comes to Hermione's rescue. But Severus is not the only one whose world gets turned upside down. New truths and lies are exposed and amidst the chaos that becomes Hermione's life, Draco becomes the most unsuspecting life raft.

Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK Rowling, I'm just taking it out for some fun :)

Warning:

Dumbledore, and weasley bashing (not all weasleys, but some). There will also be lemons in this fic! You have been warned, this fic is M, so expect some lemons sprinkled throughout. This is my first fanfiction, so bear with me. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Hermione lurched, her back arching off her bed with the ferocity of the cough, bits of blood speckling her pale lips. The bright crimson was a harsh contrast to the sickly hue of her cheeks and it made her mother cringe.

"Hermione, honey...just tell me what to do…" Jean's voice was full of desperation and tears welled in her eyes. She felt so helpless. "How can I do this?" She questioned her daughter in frustration. The tears finally sprang free, and a sob racked her frame. Seeing her daughter dying in front of her… she could do nothing. She knew she needed to keep her composure, but her baby was in pain, and seeing her this way was wreaking havoc on her.

"How can there be no way to contact anyone? This is fucking ridiculous!" Hermione's father exclaimed, pacing in anger and worry. He hated feeling so helpless. His baby was so sick and had been for over a week now, and nothing was helping. The Grangers had deduced that the illness was magical, as they had exhausted all forms of their medicine, and, according to muggle doctors, there was _nothing _wrong with her. Too much stress they said. She just needs rest they said...

Jean tried in vain to get it together. Sobbing would not help Hermione.

"I don't know, but surely an owl will be by soon… this is the time when they usually get their test results and schedules for next term… If we can manage to get a message to someone at her school…"

Noah growled and punched the wall angrily causing Jean to jump in surprise.

"Noah! Please, we can't do this. We need to be ready when the owl comes. It _has_ to come…"

Noah stared at his wife for a long time before nodding. "You're right. Let's get a message written so we can just tell the bird where to take it."

Jean nodded and jumped up, running to Hermione's desk to grab a piece of notebook paper and a pen.

"_To whom it may concern,_" She wrote, frowning.

"_I am writing on behalf of my daughter Hermione Granger, a 6th year Gryffindor at Hogwarts. She is very ill. Whatever illness this is, it is not something that I, or her father are able to treat. If she does not receive medical care immediately...I don't know how much longer her body can handle the strain. I'm begging you, as a mother...please help my baby. _

_ Jean Granger._

The letter was short, but Jean didn't care. Jean sighed and folded the paper in half before placing it by Hermione's bedside. "I'll stay with her tonight, you get some rest."

Noah frowned but nodded before leaning down and kissing Jean on the head and giving his daughter a loving glance.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Jean startled awake at the sound and her eyes immediately went to her daughter, who was shaking slightly, drying blood on her nose and lips. Jean gasped and went to grab a rag to wash it away when she heard the tapping again.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

When Jean realized there was an owl at the window she nearly lost it. She lunged for the latch, letting the bird in before shutting it harshly. The owl hooted and flapped nervously, dropping the letter on the nightstand before landing near Hermione, giving her an odd look.

"Easy bird.." Jean muttered, grabbing her note. She was almost certain that this bird was Hermione's friends bird. It's feathers were snowy white and her yellow eyes were piercing and intelligent, as if understanding she was still needed.

"Are you Harry Potter's bird?"

The owl hooted what, to Jean sounding like 'duh' before nodding its head slowly up and down.

"Thank god. Okay listen, Hermione is sick. I need you to take this note to someone that she trusts and that can help her. Can you do that?"

The owl's only was to flap her wings and snatch the paper away from Jean's unsuspecting fingers before flapping her wings again.

"Okay bird. My daughter's life is on the line...please...I beg you...save her." Jean cried before opening the window, and the owl took off like a bullet, giving Jean hope for the first time in over a week.

Severus wanted to hex something terribly.

"Yes, but with You-Know-Who back-"

"We don't know that he is really back-"

"Hogwarts is the safest place there is, regardless if You-Know-Who is really back or not, there is no need to add extra regulations on the students or bring in aurors to guard the place."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose angrily and mentally calculated how long he had been sitting here with these morons, and nearly groaned when he it came to more than three hours. IF he stayed here much longer he was going to hex someone.

"Perhaps," Severus ground out, "instead of squabbling over topics that only the Headmaster can decide on, we should decide on our Heads so that we can leave. Unlike some here, I still have important work to do."

The other professors frowned, but Minerva smiled tightly. "Severus is right. This is getting us nowhere. It's been hours. We need to conclude our business so that we may mail out our notices and exam grades to our students."

"To right you are Minerva. Who should be Head Boy?" Pomona questioned her peers, trying desperately to keep the peace. She did not like these meetings either, but they were a necessity."I was thinking it should be Katie Bell."

Many of the professors readily agreed to this, and she was quickly decided to be Head Girl.

"And for Head Boy?" Minerva asked.

Septima sighed. "I think Adrian Pucey is a good candidate. He is one of the top students, and well behaved."

"But he's a -"

Severus straightened and glared, "A what? An intelligent and hard working student who's skill in arithmancy and charms has already given him an apprenticeship at the Ministry? Or was it an excellent role model for his peers, whom he tutors? Or perhaps…" Severus sneered. "It's because he's a Slytherin?"

"Now now Severus, no need to be testy. I think Adrian Pucey is an excellent choice. Any against this?" Albus questioned. His eyes twinkling madly.

There was no response and the decision was made. "Excellent. Next would be the Prefects for the coming term. Have you all chosen?"

Pomona nodded. "Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley."

Severus rolled his eyes at the choices, but kept quiet. He just wanted to be out of here.

"Filius?"

"Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil." Filius answered immediately, also wanting the meeting over.

"Excellent. Minerva?" Albus questioned.

Minerva pinched her lips together for a moment. "Hermione Granger and…" Minerva paused, taking a deep breath before finishing. "Neville Longbottom."

"Longbottom!"

Minerva just raised a brow. "Yes. He has grown exponentially in his coursework, he is approachable to the younger years, and the extra responsibilities will only help him."

Minerva ignored the gobsmacked stares of some of her peers, irritated that they would doubt one of her lions.

"Yes, but he-"

Severus grit his teeth. "As much as I would love to debate the qualities that Mr. Longbottom may or may not have, the choice is not yours to make, Burgage, as you are not a head of house."

"An excellent and surprising choice. Severus?" Albus commented to defuse the tension. He could see Charity wanted to argue, but his words stilled her lips.

Minerva to frown at the remark. Her choice was not all that shocking if one looked at the options she had to work with. Neville was the more responsible of all of the boys that qualified for the position. Just because she didn't pick Harry or Ronald, '_honestly'_, she thought to herself in agitation.

Severus just raised a brow at the old man. "Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy is surrounded by darkness…"Sybil muttered.

Severus glowered at Sybil, but Septima intervened before he could speak.

"Honestly Sybil. Draco Malfoy is the second brightest student in Hogwarts. Just because he wears silver and green doesn't mean a bloody thing."

Albus tilted his head thoughtfully, his azure eyes twinkling bright -something that only frustrated Severus more. The damnable man was a puppet master. "Well said Septima. If that is everything on the agenda for today, I think we are finished. Minerva, you will see to it that the letters and badges are all sent out?"

Minerva pinched her lips together in agitation. "Of course Albus."

"Then we are adjourned. I will see you all back in a few weeks." Albus bid the staff farewell and his blue eyes sought out Severus. He needed to speak with him privately.

"Thank Merlin." Septima groaned, standing up, and popping her back. "Have a good summer Severus." She called out before leaving the staff room as fast as possible. Severus smirked and followed the woman out, well aware that he was ignoring Albus' beckoning look. The two professors gave polite nods before Septima headed to her quarters, and Severus made his way to the gates to apparate back to Spinner's End. He knew he would be getting a summons from Albus, and it would have been easier had he just stayed behind, but for the life of him he just didn't care.

He had just made it to the gates when he saw Potter's owl flying like it's life depended on it toward him.

Hedwig spotted the Potions Master and made a beeline to him, flapping around him in a flurry.

"Bloody Bird!" Severus growled. "If you don't cease your flapping I will use you in my potions and feed you to Potter!"

Hedwig settled immediately and gave him a harsh hoot before holding a claw out to him, the letter clenched tightly in her talons.

"Bird, I will not deliver this to the old man for you. Just as lazy as your master."

Hedwig hooted and bit his hand fiercely, again thrusting the letter out, dropping it, and flapped a few feet away, hooting nervously at the dark man.

Severus growled and glared at the letter. He was about to curse the owl when he noticed that the letter was written on Muggle paper.

Curiously, Severus bent down and retrieved the letter, eyeing it suspiciously before slowly unfolding it.

He knew immediately that it was not from Potter, the penmanship was far too delicate. He quickly read the short note, and felt the blood drain from his face. Hermione Granger was ill? Why was Potter's owl sending this to him?

"Did you see her?" He questioned the bird.

Hedwig hooted in affirmation, her wings flapping nervously again.

"I must tell Albus-"

Hedwig hooted loudly and flapped her wings angrily, flying around him in a tizzy.

Severus growled, "Why would I not tell the Headmaster you blasted bird?"

There was something compelling him to tell the Headmaster about the smartest of the golden trio that he didn't quite understand. However, what truly confounded him was the fear that washed over him when he had read the letter. What did he care if the girl was ill. With her gone, Potter would be helpless. Helpless against the Dark Lord...

Hedwig just hooted at him in response.

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was doing that a lot today…

"Fine. I must retrieve potions from my home to assist her. Then you will show me where she is."

Hedwig hooted, her head bobbing in understanding. 

"Spinner's End." Severus growled at the bird.

Hedwig didn't waste time, but shot into the air, flying as fast as she could to reach her destination.

Severus sighed before apparating away to his home and heading directly into his labs.

"Sev-"

"Quiet, I don't have time." Severus growled, ignoring his gobsmacked godson in favor of stalking over to his potions stores.

Severus knew it wasn't fair to take his anger out on his godson, but he couldn't help it at the moment. Severus stared at his potion's stores for a moment before reaching for the ones related to healing. Blood replenishers, blood detoxification, nutrition potions, pain relievers, salves, and stasis potions all were carefully packed into a leather satchel before he grabbed several healing herbs and put them in the bag as well.

Draco sighed and leaned against the wall closing his eyes. He knew him being there was taxing on his Godfather, and he hated to inconvenience him. If it was up to him, he wouldn't be staying with Severus, but nothing was ever up to him. Bloody war. Draco thought to himself in frustration. His mother had squirreled him away from the Dark Lord for now, but Draco knew it was only a matter of time before he was summoned. He was the Malfoy heir after all. Not that he wanted to kneel before the man, but he also didn't support the "Light Side." For the millionth time, Draco wished for a third party or something where he didn't have to bow to the views of one mad man or the other.

Draco opened his eyes pushed away from the wall, stirred his potion once more. It was in its final stages and he he needed to be attentive, but he raised a brow as he watched his Godfather fly around the room, gathering potions and salves, placing them in a black leather bag. Severus looked up and caught Draco staring. 

"If you are going to stand there, you can make yourself of use. Begin brewing blood replenishers and nutrient potions. I don't know when I will return. Call Syl for your dinner. I will lock the floo and reinforce the wards."

Draco nodded in confusion at Severus's behavior, but knew not to question the man. "This batch of calming draught is about finished. I will start on those brews after its bottled, if that is acceptable."

Severus nodded absently and picked up the bag and headed for the door, leaving Draco to wonder what in the bloody hell was going on. He cast several complex spells at the floo before glancing at the window. He opened the latch and sighed. But he did not have to wait long as Potter's owl flew into the open window. She hooted at him before landing on the windowsill.

Severus retrieved several maps and laid them out on the table, his eyes never leaving the bird.

"Show me where she is." Severus commanded, watching as Hedwig moved the maps around with her claws before selecting one. Severus cleared the others away and laid the map flat for her.

Hedwig studied the map with sharp yellow eyes before piercing the map once with her claw.

Severus lifted the map and studied it. The location was actually not far from his own home, and he knew the area enough to apparate there.

"Meet me here." He demanded and Hedwig hooted before taking off once again.

Severus emerged a few seconds later at his desired destination and he looked around. It had been a long time since he had been to this part of Muggle London, but luckily he remembered it enough to apparate without getting splinched. Severus sighed and sat on a park bench, waiting for the far too intelligent owl of Potter's. Not that he would ever say as much, but he couldn't deny the snowy owl was something else.

Severus didn't have much time to think before Hedwig hooted and landed on the bench beside him.

Severus stood. "Well? Are you going to nap or can we get on with it?" He sneered.

Hedwig seemed to roll her eyes at the Potions Master before taking flight, circling Severus before flying slowly in the correct direction. Severus followed at a brisk pace, his long legs covering the distance quickly.

It was only ten minutes later that Severus found himself outside of the Granger residence. The house was simple, but tasteful. Severus didn't waste too much time and quickly strode to the door, rapping his knuckles against the door. Not a moment later the door was thrown open by a haggard, but handsome man.

"Yes?" Noah questioned the dark man at the door a bit nervously. He tall and had long black hair that hung about his face like a curtain. His clothing was all black, but impeccably neat. And despite the summer heat, he wore long sleeves.

"You are Mr. Granger?" Severus questioned.

Noah nodded. "Noah Granger." He introduced, extending his hand.

Severus raised a brow but took the hand anyway. "Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Noah's eyes widened before his shoulders sagged in relief. "Oh thank god. Please come in, sir. I didn't realize- I should have, Hermione talks about you enough. You're her favorite teacher." Noah rambled as he led the slightly stunned Severus into his home. He was Granger's favorite professor? He who never gave her the time of day? He who was nothing but rude to her? Severus tucked this information aside for further speculation. He didn't know why, -a theme of the day it seemed, but the thought of him being Granger's favorite made his want to smile. Severus followed Hermione's father up the stairs and to a plain white door. "Please sir...my baby...help her." Noah begged before pushing the door open.

Severus immediately went to his student's side and took in her physical symptoms. Her skin was sickly pale, and despite her shaking, a sheen of sweat covered her skin. Severus felt his stomach knot up looking at her, but forced himself to calm.

"Honey, this is Mr. Snape from Hermione's school. He is gonna help her."

Jean jumped up from her daughter's side. "Thank god. Anything you need-"

Severus cut her off. "What are her symptoms."

Jean began to wring her hands. "It started at the beginning of summer with just headaches, we thought it was stress...Hermione never tells us much about school, but we got a bad feeling when she came home...But then started to get dizzy with strong bouts of vertigo. We took her to a doctor when she stopped being able to keep food down. We thought it was the Flu, but she tested negative. The doctor said there was nothing wrong...he said it was probably anxiety. The medicine helped at first but," Jean's voice broke.

Noah took a step forward and wrapped an arm around his wife. "But then she just collapsed one day, and blood started to pour out of her nose and ears. We panicked. The doctors said it was the drugs. But she never got better. We knew it was Magical then, the problems, but we had no way of contacting anyone. For a week she has gotten worse. It's like her body is attacking itself." Noah finished.

Severus' gaze had never left Hermione's prone form. He knelt down by her bed and lifted his wand, casting a diagnostic charm.

"Has she regained consciousness since she collapsed?" Severus asked as he worked, uncorking potions as he went, coaxing them down her throat.

"She woke once, but she was delirious. She started crying, and shortly after passed out again." Jean answered.

"How often does she have nose bleeds?"

"Everyday. Not just from her nose, but mouth and ears and sometimes her tears are tinged red when she cries in her sleep. She shakes from cold, but her fever hasn't broken either."

Severus 'hmmed' and cast more spells, studying Hermione's magical core closely.

The Granger's watched the man work on their daughter for more than two hours before he cursed.

"What? What is it?" Jean asked frantically.

"Her magic is attacking itself. It's killing her." Severus said frankly as he uncorked more potions and coaxed Hermione to take them by massaging her neck.

"What does that mean? How could this happen?" Noah questioned, his voice full of desperation.

Severus turned to the Grangers. Trying to gauge how much they knew of the war. "Last term Ms. Granger alongside a group of her peers left Hogwarts and were attacked by Death Eaters. She was hit with a vicious curse of the man's own making. She healed from this curse, but there is something blocking her Magical core, something that seems to have been there for a long time...I believe the curse she was hit with should have killed her, but whatever is within her somehow mixed with the curse, and her body can't take the strain."

Noah and Jean stared at the man in horror. "What do you mean? How could she have left school? How does a child-" Jean choked back on a sob. Noah wrapped his arms around his wife.

"What could be within her?" He paused composing his thoughts and cleared his throat. "Something on her magic? That it has been there for a long time...what do you mean? Who would do that to her? And how could it have happened?"

Severus's eyes darkened in anger. "Whatever it is, it's like a sieve. Only a little of her magic is accessible. And for her to function like this for as long as she has demonstrates how powerful of a witch she is. As for how long...I will have to do more tests, but considering how interwoven it is, I would say from early in her childhood." Severus sighed. He wasn't good at this. Consoling people. He was desperate to study what was mixing with Hermione's magic. How could a muggleborn have this kind of problem? Who could do this and why? And while he was skilled in charms, he was not good enough to solve this alone.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, if whatever is mixing with her magic is not removed she will die." Severus informed them, trying to keep his voice even, but the statement affected him more than it should have. Since when did this child mean so much to him?

Noah closed his eyes to compose himself, tightening his arms around Jean. "How long?" He asked, proud that his voice didn't crack.

"Days at most." Severus responded.

"What do we need to do?" Jean questioned, trying hard to keep her tears at bay. Her daughter needed her, she wouldn't be weak.

"She will need to be moved to a safer location with wards that can stabilize her and stand when her magic gets erratic. I will need others to assist me, the magic is too complex to tackle alone."

Noah nodded, partially understanding. "Where? Her school? No offense, but I no longer trust my daughter there." He sneered.

Severus smirked, despite the situation. "None taken. If it is acceptable, I have the room, and required materials needed at my home to care for her."

He didn't know what was possessing him to do this. He should have gone to Albus...Now here he was, offering his home to the girl so that he could save her. Like some noble Gryffindor.

Severus watched Noah and his wife have a silent conversation before they turned to him.

"Please. Whatever you have to do...Please save her."

Severus nodded once. "Once she is stabilized, I will come back so that you may be with her."

Jean smiled a watery smile at him and Severus felt distinctly uncomfortable. "Thank you."

Severus nodded and collected his potions vials before gingerly picking Hermione up in his arms. He was stunned to feel how light she was, and he held her tightly to his chest.

He turned to the Grangers. "I will do everything I can." He promised. He didn't know why he did it, but he knew it was the truth. He would do everything in his power to save this witch. He just didn't understand why.

With those final words Severus apparated out of Hermione's bedroom and into his living room.

That was Chapter one. Let me know what you think.

Cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

**Summers Rage**, I want to say thank you for pointing out the formatting to me. When i typed this, I had *** markers between scenes, but they did not stick around for the publishing so that is being addressed in this chapter!

Thank you all for the support on this fic! I hope you like this next chapter!

**Chapter 2**

Severus landed with a bit of effort and he glanced down at his load, feeling himself panic when blood began to seep from Hermione's nose and ears. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he quickly strode to his only guest room and placed her as gently as he could on the soft blankets. He flicked his wand, clearing the blood away before giving her a blood replenishing potion. Severus allowed himself a moment to stare down at her sickly form, the knot in his stomach growing larger and larger within him with each passing moment. He couldn't fathom his reaction to her but every fiber of his being was screaming at him to save her. That she was important.

"Draco!" Severus shouted loudly.

Draco's head shot up at his Godfather's shout, and quickly cast a temporary stasis on the blood replenishing potion Severus had asked him to brew before rushing out to meet him. His godfather's voice had a desperate edge to it that put the hairs at the nap of Draco's neck on end. He rounded the corner at the stairs and nearly missed Severus in his room.

"Sev-"

"There is no time. I need you to look after Miss. Granger. If she dies I am holding you personally accountable." Severus growled before stalking out of the room. It pained him to admit that he needed it, but he was no fool, and for a reason he couldn't fathom, he could not risk her life on something as basic as pride. Severus frowned. His first instinct was to go to Albus, but another, -stronger, feeling was telling him not to. Who else could help him? The Grangers said they did not trust Hogwarts to care for their daughter, why did this resonate so deeply within him? There were few people he could trust that were skilled in charms...there really was no contest. Severus sighed, resigned before apparating.

Draco stared in horror at the brains of the Golden Trio as more blood began to drip from her nose and her body began to shake. Draco shook himself and lurched into action. He conjured a bowl of warm water and a cloth before _accio_ing for a muscle relaxant. Her body was shaking like a victim of the Cruciatus. Draco gently touched her arm and felt how tense her muscles were before uncorking the bottle and carefully opening her mouth. "Come on Granger." He coaxed as he messaged her throat until her body reflexively swallowed the potion. He dabbed at her nose with the rag while the potion took effect, and Draco nearly sagged in relief when she ceased shaking.

He cast a charm to check her vitals and sucked in a breath at how low they were. "Damn it Granger, what in Merlin's name did you get into this time...Don't you dare die on me. Severus will kill me long before the Dark Lord if you do." He murmured before stroking sweat slicked hair away from her face.

* * *

Severus landed on the well manicured lawn and stared distastefully up at manor. He quickly strode forward and before he could knock, the door opened and a well dressed house elf bowed low before him.

"Master Severus, sir." It greeted, bowing deeply.

Severus nodded to the elf. "Take me to Narcissa." his tone commanding but, not unkind.

The little elf nodded its head rapidly before leading Severus into the harsh, nearly mausoleum esque parlor. Severus let his eyes wonder for a moment before he focused his attention back to the little elf, who seemed to be leading him through the halls of Malfoy manor to the gardens. He should have assumed that was where she would be. It was, after all her favorite place, and it was tea time.

Narcissa glanced up and was startled to see her long-time friend stalking towards her. She hadn't seen him since the Dark Lord's return, although she was sure he had seen the Dark Lord.

She had not expected him. He had chosen Dumbledore, blindly trusting the old wizard over his friends and beliefs. Although why he did so still eluded her. The old man was as bad as the Dark Lord. He was just more...sneaky about it by hiding behind the "Light."

She felt a sudden fear creep on her and she rose quickly. "Draco-" She began, but Severus waved his hand in dismissal, and she knew her son was alright.

Narcissa nodded to him once she was reassured, "Severus." She greeted warmly, her fears abated. She kissed his cheek. "It's been a long time."

"Cissa." Seveurs returned.

"Severus, what are you-"

" I don't have much time," Severus cut in. "But I find myself with no other option."

Narcissa glanced around nervously before she studied Severus' face, noting the worry lines and stress that colored it. His eyes were hard, but were also staring at her, beseechingly.

"Sit." She demanded, a tea cup and saucer automatically appearing. She poured him a cup and sat back.

"I am surprised by your visit. I have had…" Narcissa paused, trying to be delicate. "Many guests of late. But They are often in meetings with Lucius, like now for instance."

Severus nodded. "I understand perfectly well that he is here. Cissa…" Severus stopped, his brows crinkling together in frustration. He didn't know how to explain it. He was floundering. He usually relied heavily on his instincts, but now they were tugging him in different directions and he hated the confusion they caused. He hated second guessing himself, and yet, that was all he had done since receiving the letter from Jean Granger.

Narcissa frowned, placing a delicate hard on his forearm. "Severus?" She questioned, worry evident in her voice.

"Cissa I need your help."

Narcissa raised a brow, surprise shooting through her. She had known Severus Snape for a very long time, and the man had never once asked anything of her. Had not asked anything of anyone. Not since he had beseeched the Dark Lord to spare Lily Potter.

She stared at her dearest friend for a moment. He was on edge and nearly fidgeting! _He's desperate_, she noted with shock.

"Whatever you need must be important to risk coming here." She noted.

Severus nodded. "I need you to come with me to Spinner's End. I will explain what I can there, but I have lingered too long here."

Narcissa frowned but nodded. "I will accompany you. But my presence will not go unnoticed if I am to just leave. I will have an elf tell Lucius I am going to visit Caterina."

Severus nodded and stood,. "I will go first. Meet me as soon as you can."

With that he stalked off to the edge of the lawn where his apparation out would go unnoticed. He was lucky that the Malfoys had not altered their wards against him after the Dark Lord's return. As soon as he reached the point where it was safe he apparated out with a crack.

* * *

Narcissa stared at her friend's retreating back before standing. "Midgy." She called out and immediately the summoned elf appeared, bowing low.

"What can Midgy do for Mistress?" The small elf questioned softly.

"Tell Lucius that I will be visiting Caterina Zabini and am uncertain as to when I will return."

Midgy nodded and bowed low again. "As Mistress says, Midgy will do." She said before popping out with a snap of her fingers.

Narcissa sighed and looked at her unfinished tea with a minute sense of longing. Her life was never easy. She then apparated out to Diagon Alley, not wanting her apparation to be traced before apparating again to Spinner's End.

She landed gracefully in the living room of the quaint little house and smiled at its simplicity. Books and maps were littered everywhere, and the smell of brewing potions permitted the air, she must have arrived before Severus had she mused. No matter. She thought before seeking out her son. She nearly passed by his room, assuming he was in the potions lab but stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw.

Her son was leaning over the prone figure of Hermione Granger.

* * *

Draco didn't know how long he cared for her, but he was never more grateful to hear the pop of apparation. He didn't move, but waited for his godfather instead. With his luck Granger would croak as soon as he left his post.

Draco could hear footsteps and when they stopped he began to speak, his eyes still glued to Granger as he smoothed more of her sweaty hair from ther forehead.

"Her vitals have dropped since you left." He informed his Godfather without looking at the man. "Her muscles were seizing, so I gave her a muscle relaxant after you left. She has also stopped bleeding from her nose."

Narcissa listened in morbid fascination as she stared at the crippled body. _What in Merlin's name was going on here?_ Narcissa wondered before a she heard the sound of apparation and turned to see Severus stalking toward her.

"Mother!" Draco exclaimed in shock. He had thought that it was Severus behind him, but the second sound of apparation had him turning around.

Narcissa glanced at her son with a raised brow. "Draco." She greeted, affection filling her voice. Then she whirled on her oldest friend. "Severus Tobias Snape, you have precisely one minute to explain to me why you have the near corpse of the, and I quote, "Know-it-all swot of a Muggle-born" laying in your guest room while my son is playing Healer!"

Draco's eyes widened in shock, he had never heard his mother raise her voice quite like that, it was not proper, after all. And at Severus no less! He didn't know which emotion was stronger -amusement or mortification.

"She is dying." Severus drawled in what sounded like a tone of indifference.

Narcissa scoffed. "I can _see_ that, Severus. What I want to know is _why_, and how you have come to care for her!"

Severus shouldered his way into the room before staring at her broken body. "How is she, Draco?" He asked instead.

"Her vitals have dropped after you left, and she began seizing, so I gave her a muscle relaxant. She hasn't bled since." He parroted to his godfather.

Severus nodded before pinching the bridge of his nose. "I received an owl from Potter's owl from Ms. Granger's mother. I found the contents too important to ignore. What I have found is...disturbing at best."

Narcissa frowned. "What exactly is wrong with Ms. Granger? And why did you not inform the Headmaster." The title was sneered, and Draco silently agreed with his mother. He hated the old coot. But he was also very curious about Granger…

"Do you recall the incident last term at the Ministry?" The question seemed rhetorical, so Narcissa merely raised a brow at him to continue.

"Antonin Dolohov cursed Ms. Granger with a spell of his own creation. Ms. Granger nearly died. She, by all accounts _should_ have died but, something prevented that from happening. The Healers assumed she had shielded herself from the brunt of it, and left it at that, but even then she should not have lived. She was deemed healthy weeks later and the term soon ended."

Severus paused. He knew Narcissa needed to understand the context if she was to help him heal her.

"Obviously the Healers missed something." Narcissa murmured quietly.

Severus sneered. "I don't even think they noticed it. When I examined Ms. Granger, there were massive fluctuations with her magic. It is, in simplicity, killing her. The spell that Dolohov used did not miss it's mark, but instead mingled with existing magic within Ms. Granger. Magic that had been placed there at a very young age."

Narcissa startled. "How is that possible? She is a Muggle-born? To have magic absorb a curse of that magnitude...it is no curiosity how she is dying. The dark magic has mixed with her core."

Severus did not disagree with her. "I need your help Narcissa. Together we should be able to extract the mingled magic from her core and expel any oddities in her core."

Narcissa's eyes widened. "Severus that kind of magic...I haven't done anything of that complexity. Surely a healer or-"

"No!" Seveurs growled, cutting her off, knowing exactly what she was going to suggest. "I will not-"Severus paused to collect himself before continuing. "I do not trust him with this. And I would not have come to you had I thought you unable to perform this task."

The praise would normally make Narcissa glow, and it was high praise coming from Severus. But his sudden distrust in the Headmaster…that was interesting.

"Fine. I will help you. But, Seveurs, when this is over I expect an explanation."

Severus locked eyes with the witch and nodded his consent.

Narcissa then shed her outer robe until she was in a simple, but elegant dress.

"Let's begin." She commanded before stepping next to the bed across from Severus. "First I would like to see what I am getting into."

Draco watched, enraptured by the spell work his mother was conducting. He had never seen her do Magic like this. After all, as Lady Malfoy she didn't have to do much on her own.

A moment later Narcissa's wand movements stopped and she stared at Severus in horror. He nodded in agreement and without any ceremony or words, they lifted their wands in tandem.

"_Perspicuum!_" The spell allowed her and Severus to see every strand of Magic within Ms. Granger as if her body was made of glass and they were looking in.

Draco inched forward to see and was nauseated by the amount of darkness that clouded her Magic. He could see her Magic mixed in. The colors were vibrant and warm and something within Draco felt so drawn in, but the dark oozing t_hing_ was threatening to consume what was good within her.

Narcissa frowned, "You can single out individual strands." She instructed.

Severus nodded in agreement before casting, "_Singulus sectus diiungo_."

The trio watched as a single black strand separated from the bunch and with incredible speed and accuracy, Narcissa severed the magic, "_Caesa_!"

The black strand was cut away but still lingered, "_Evanesco_." Severus murmured and, just like that once piece was chipped away.

"Draco darling, we need to work quickly, the magic that is killing Ms. Granger is growing. Severus will separate strands, I will cut them, and you need to make them disappear. Can you do that dear?"

Draco paled. If he missed he could cause serious danger to Granger.

"Draco!" Severus snapped.

Draco shook his head to clear it. "Yes. I can do it." He bit out, determination coloring his voice. And he could. He would. He had to.

The three worked in tandem for hours, never once stopping, for as soon as they did the dark poison began to spread a rapid rate, as if it knew it was being cut out. All three of them were tiring, but despite the weariness they all felt, they knew that they were succeeding in their task.

Draco had a sheen of sweat on his skin as he accurately vanished the darkness from the Gryffindor golden girl and he could see that they were indeed making ground. The dark magic was nearly expelled and then it would be over.

Suddenly, as Draco was vanishing a dark tendril, Granger's body jerked hard and he missed his mark hitting a greyish colored piece of magic within her. The three froze in shock for a moment before Severus spurred into action, "She is having a seizure. I think her body is trying to fight back." He spoke quickly, holding down Hermione's thrashing body. "Don't stop, Narcissa, it is almost finished." Severus growled, the bit of grey magic forgotten.

"I can't alone Seveurs, my magic is too drained."

"I can do it, mother." Draco inserted insistantly.

Narcissa studied her son for a moment before nodding. "Separate the strands."

Draco did so with effort and Narcissa cut them before Draco vanished it. The two worked slowly but soon Seveurs had Hermione sedated with a potion and her body stilled in its movements.

Severus once again joined the them and they began to work together again until it was finished.

* * *

Narcissa collapsed on the chair beside the bed in the most unladylike fashion Draco had ever seen her, but he didn't care because he soon plopped down on the floor, and Severus merely leaned against the wall.

It was finished. They had successfully taken the damaging magic from Hermione's prone form and Draco stared at her, as if waiting for her to jump up and be fine. She did not, but he knew she wouldn't.

"How long until she will wake up?" Draco questioned after a tense minute.

Severus leveled a look at his godson. "I am uncertain. Her body has just gone through a massive change, her core needs to replenish itself, and even then the outcome is unknown." Seveurs answered briskly.

Narcissa cast a quick t_empu_s and nearly choked. They had been at it for several hours, and it was well into evening.

"Well as nothing can be done for her now, I suggest we all retire to the living area to have some refreshments and rest." Narcissa announced before standing and once she was sure she was being followed, she quited the room.

….

End Chapter

Spells: ( Not real HP Spells, but oh well ^^ )

_Perspicuum_ \- To make transparent

_Singulus sectus diiungo_ \- One by one, separate and unyoke.

_Caesa_ \- cut or slice

_Evanesco_ \- disappear

Hope this chapter was good, it was a bit tricky to write, but I will try and update soon!

Cheers


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth Comes Out

**Thanks for all of the amazing reviews! I am loving all of the input and ideas! **

**This chapter was harder to write, but I hope that it is okay, it's kind of a two-parter, the next chapter should help explain some of it. As for Severus's instincts, you will have to wait and see!**

'**Chapter 3**:

_Hermione gasped for breath as pushed her body against the cold and rough stone wall. She knew her time was coming to an end -she just didn't have the energy to fight anymore. She felt the darkness growing closer and she forced her body off of the wall and began running once more. It was a never ending cycle. She hadn't stopped running, and her body was buckling under the strain. Hermione turned sharply and nearly fell down when the ground began to shake beneath her feet. _

"_No, no, no, no…" She pleaded as her feet began to lose purchase and she fell to her knees. She began to crawl over the shifting earth as fast as she could, but the earth itself began to split and suddenly, Hermione was falling. She screamed and flailed her arms around, trying to grasp something, -anything to slow her descent. She fell for what felt like an eternity when in reality must have been seconds. Her body slammed into a hard ground and she nearly screamed again as an acute agony shot through her shoulder. The darkness was following her. _

"Don't you dare die on me…_" _

_What?_

_The pain was flowing through her like fiendfyre, but Hermione manage to struggle to her knees. She couldn't see anything. Her new plane of existence was pitch black and she had no concept of what was up or down. She used her uninjured arm to fight her t-shirt off and took the time to tie her broken arm to her side. The effort nearly caused her to lose consciousness, but Hermione knew that if she did not bind her arm, it would hinder her too much. _

_She let her free arm reach forward until it met solid ground, and she inched forward, using her arm to guide her. _

_She had no concept of time or distance, but Hermione crawled with all the speed she could muster. _

_The ground began to shake again and Hermione wished this time whatever was coming would kill her. She was getting too tired to fight. _

_She fell to the shaking floor and could feel the black tendrils reaching her. _

'_I'm sorry'… she thought as the tendrils began to wrap around her broken body. _

'_I wasn't strong enough…'_

_Thoughts of her past began to trickle to the forefront of her mind. _

"_You are such a geek."_

"_She's a bloody terror!"_

"_Mudblood."_

"_Oh look, it's Potter's little whore."_

"_I swear sometimes I can never understand you." _

_Hermione jerked at the image of her mother's frowning face. Hermione could recall exactly what had prompted her mother to say that. It had been just before her third year at Hogwarts. Thinking of Hogwarts made her think of her friends. She would never see them again. Harry's mop of crazy hair...Ron's monstrous appetite...Ginny's dry humor..._

_No!_

_Hermione began to struggle again against the inky vines that were ensnaring her. Her whole life had changed when she had gone to Hogwarts. She had met her forever friends and discovered the amazing world of Magic. She could not give up on that. _

_As Hermione struggled, the tendrils of blackness began to fade away slowly. She had no idea how long it had taken, but she could barely move by the time that it disappeared. 'Finally,' Hermione thought. 'It's gone.'_

_Hermione was just about to succumb to sleep when the picture of two pale green eyes popped into her head. They were so familiar, and yet -completely foreign. Hermione focused on the eyes, but the harder she tried to identify the owner, the more the memory slipped away._

* * *

Draco sighed and sank onto the worn cushions on the sofa in his godfather's living room. He was exhausted, but curiosity was keeping him alert. His mother stood with her arms crossed as she stared Severus down.

"Sit Cissa." Severus grumbled as he strode toward his liquor cabinet and began to prepare three tumblers of firewhiskey. He passed one to Narcissa first before passing one to Draco. Draco took the glass with a raised brow. Severus never let him get into the firewhiskey...but then again there had never been circumstances quite like this before and they all needed it.

Severus let himself sink into his favorite chair and took a big gulp of the whiskey, relishing the burn before he settled his gaze on his family. Narcissa sat with her back straight next to a reclining but attentive Draco, both he could tell were eager for answers. '_So am I,'_ Severus thought to himself.

"Severus, instead of staring at us you could begin to shed light on the current situation." Narcissa drolled.

Severus took another drink from the glass before beginning.

"I have already explained how Ms. Granger was cursed at the Ministry last term and how the damaged affected her. However, I would like your assistance further in discovering exactly how it was possible for this to happen."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed minutely in thought, and what she could think of did not make any sense.

"Severus, the only conclusion I can make, and it is an impossible one -is that her Magical core had been warded at a young age. It was not an uncommon practice in the past for a head of house to essentially bind their child magic so that they can learn control as they age. However the practice involved removing the walls as the child progressed so that their magic could expand at a healthy rate." Narcissa paused and took a sip of her whiskey. "However this practice fell out of favor centuries ago. But it's impossible for Ms. Granger to have such a ward as she is muggleborn."

Severus digested Narcissa's words.

"Let us assume that you are correct, and she had her core bound, would that have protected her from such a curse?"

Narcissa nodded, "Yes, if the ward had never been dissolved the sheer force of the curse could have easily fractured the ward, but such a thing would need constant renewal as Ms. Granger grew, and it would have to be by the original caster. Warding Magical cores is dangerous and very difficult, that's why it fell out of favor. But it was needed at the height of the witch hunts until schools like Hogwarts were established."

Severus's eyes bored into her own. "For argument's sake, let's pretend that this was possible. What exactly would that imply about Ms. Granger?"

A deep seeded dread filled Narcissa's body, "That Ms. Granger is not who she seems."

Severus nodded and stared off in the direction of the guest room.

Draco frowned at his mother, horror seeping through him. Was his mother saying what he thought she was? That Granger wasn't a muggleborn? Then who in Merlin's name was she?

"What exactly are you saying Mother?" Draco asked quietly, apprehension coloring his words. He had never cared for Granger but what she was implying could change everything.

Narcissa gave her son a small smile. "I am saying that whoever she is, Ms. Granger is not a muggleborn. That kind of warding must be done in a child's infancy as soon as their core begins to develop. If Ms. Granger was a muggleborn, no one would have known she was Magical until her first burst of accidental magic, and by then it would have been too late to place such a complex ward."

"So, who is she, and who would do this?" Draco wondered aloud.

Severus grit his teeth in anger. "I do not know the first, but as for the second, I can only think of two such wizards who would perform such deceit, and one of them is insane. The other -"

Narcissa nodded in agreement. "Albus Dumbledore."

"Wait, I know his barmy, but why would he ward, hide and then lie about Granger? Who is she that could be so important?" Draco questioned. His mother and godfather seemed set in their agreement though. Not that he disagreed, just found the situation so bizarre, it was hard to wrap his head around.

"I don't know Draco. Perhaps her Muggle parents know something?"

Severus frowned. "I am...uncertain. My first impression of them suggests that they are clueless, but I was not looking for hidden truths. However, I did promise to reunite them with Ms. Granger as soon as she was stable."

Narcissa nodded. "It would be a good time to question them, of see if their minds have been tampered with. Perhaps tomorrow, as the hour is late. I must return to the Manor. I do not want Lucius or our...guest to be suspicious of my absence. I told him i was going to Zabini Manor, so my tartiness should be excused. Slipping away tomorrow may be difficult though. So keep me informed."

Severus nodded his agreement as Narcissa stood and faced her son. "I love you my Dragon." She murmured as she hugged him to her. Draco fought off his embarrassment at the display of affection begin paraded in front of Severus, and hugged his mother back.

"Be safe, Mother." He answered.

Narcissa kissed Draco's cheek before nodding to Severus and apparating away.

Draco fought off the desire to fidget under the heavy stare. He cleared his throat. "I'll just go start another batch of nutrient potion then." before dashing away, leaving Severus alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Draco leaned against the door frame and stared at the mystery woman laying there. Granger -or whoever she was looked like death warmed over, but they were hopeful that she would make it. Severus had charged him with keeping after her again as he went to fetch her parents. Draco huffed and glared at the witch.

"I thought Potty loved to cause a commotion. You are obviously tired of living in his shadow. Thought this big stunt up did you?" Draco accused her in frustration. He began to pace before stopping to glare at her some more. There wasn't any heat behind it, but the action made him feel better. The swot had been his academic competitor and his natural enemy at Hogwarts. But now knowing what he knew, having cared for her...He just couldn't hate her. Not while she lay prone in his bed.

"You always did love to challenge me." Draco murmured before he gently smoothed her hair from her forehead. Her normally bushy hair was lank about her face and it made something in Draco ache.

"If you die I will hate you forever." Draco confessed quietly. He raised his wand to quickly check her vitals and breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed an improvement.

"Do you remember in second year, when I called you a Mudblood and the Weasel's wand backfired on himself?" Draco mused aloud. "You looked so upset…and I felt like a tosser."

The sound of apparation startled Draco out of his memories.

"Hermione!"

Draco jumped off the bed like it had cursed him just in time before a woman took his place.

"Oh thank God…" A man breathed as he entered and went immediately to the bed.

"So she is okay now?" The man asked, emotion coloring his voice. Draco noted that his eyes were shining in unshed tears and his fist was balled up, no doubt trying to stay composed. They couple before him were obviously the Grangers.

"We managed to clear her Magical core, and it will take time for it to fully recover, but she should recover." Severus informed the pair, watching them closely.

Noah closed his eyes in gratitude. "Thank you. You have no idea...Thank you." He repeated before reaching his hand out for Severus to shake, which he did.

"However, we did find some things that I would like to discuss. Draco if you could stay with Ms. Granger, we will be in the living room."

Draco nodded and pushed himself away from the wall. "Of course."

Jean gave her husband a nervous look before leaving their daughter with the blond boy.

"What-"

Severus held up his hand to silence them. "Please, sit."

Noah pulled his wife onto the couch and they both stared at the dark man in apprehension.

"We -myself, and a charms expert, were able to discern exactly what was wrong with your daughter."

Jean grasped her husband's hand tightly. "Please," She began. "Tell us."

Severus merely stood and reached for a vial of clear liquid. "What I am about to discuss is sensitive and will upset you. However, the information is of great importance and therefore I cannot allow any mistakes. This is a serum called Veritaserum. It will not allow you to lie to me."

Noah narrowed his eyes at the man. "Why would we need that? Are you trying to accuse us of something?"

Severus sighed. "No. I think you are innocent, but I think that your minds may have been tampered with, and i need to ask you some questions."

"We swear to answer honestly. This is our daughter for Christ's sake." Noah growled out.

"Oh honestly Noah, he is trying to be thorough. I will take it." Jean snapped, reaching for the vial. Severus nodded and summoned a cup of tea before adding three drops to the cup.

"Drink this."

"Jean-"

Jean leveled a glare at Noah before downing the lukewarm tea. She immediately felt drunk. Her body was warm and her head grew fuzzy. "Wow…" She muttered blinking her eyes wide.

"What is your full name?" Severus began.

"Jean Marie Granger." Jean answered without hesitation. She blinked owlishly at Noah before giggling.

"Who is this man?" Severus asked indicating to her husband.

"My husband, Noah William Granger."

Noah stared at his wife in worry. She was acting drunk, but her words were clear and sharp.

"Is Hermione Granger your real daughter?"

Noah jerked sharply and glared at the man, "Of course she is!" He shouted.

"Ye...no." Jean stuttered in confusion. Her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth.

Noah stared at his wife in disbelief. "What do you mean, I was there...in the delivery room. That is our baby." Noah turned on Severus. "What the bloody hell do you think you are getting at?"

Severus felt something within him constrict tightly but just leveled his gaze at the man. "When My colleague and I saved her life, we came in contact with old magic that had been cast on your daughter when she was born. Which should be impossible, as that kind of magic can only be cast on a known magical core by the child's guardian."

Severus paused in his explanation to let his words sink in. "There is magic that can alter your mind. I believe that you and your wife were a victim of this magic. Memories were planted in your minds, so that you would truly believe that Ms. Granger is your daughter. But she was planted with you, with her magic bound so that her magic would not develop as it should. It was this magical binding that saved her life months ago and then in turn began killing her."

Noah sagged against the sofa. "I can't believe this...I can't…"

"Mrs. Granger, did you and Noah ever want children before Hermione?"

"Oh yes, but the doctors told me I couldn't conceive. Hermione was our miracle." Jean answered against her own volition, her hand flying to her mouth. What this man was saying was too much to process.

"And when did she begin to show signs of magic?" Severus pressed.

"When she was two odd things began to happen around her, we only knew that it was magic after she got her Hogwarts letter."

Severus frowned wondering about how the ward on her core would affect her accidental magic.

"Was it often that her magic flared?"

"No." Noah answered at the same time as his wife. He glanced at her, but she was silent. "No, after the first bit we took her to a specialist and then it stopped all together. Nothing strange happened until she went to school."

"Did she ever see the specialist again?" Severus asked, anger coursing through him, though he outwardly just looked curious.

"Yes, she saw him again every year for check ups." Jean answered, though her voice had gone flat. _Was it possible that Hermione wasn't her baby? _

"If what you are saying is true...why would someone do that? Give her to us and fake our memories?" Noah wondered aloud as he held his wife.

"That, Mr. Granger is exactly what I want to know."

"Severus!"

Severus glanced up to see his godson running into the living room like a wild man.

"Severus! She's waking up!" Draco shouted again and all three adults leapt to their feet and followed Draco to the room.

They crowded around her bed , all trying to be there as her as she shifted in her sleep and groaned softly before her eyes flickered open.

**Well that was Chapter three! Hope it didn't disappoint. The scene with the Grangers was hard for me to write, so i apologize if it seemed stiff. Review please, your comments give me inspiration and energy to keep going :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! It has been a long time since I updated this, and for that I am very~ sorry! Life got really hectic. But I will try to update more frequently! **

**So in this chapter I took the liberty of creating some wizarding history! I hope that you enjoy it! **

So to recap since it has been a while:

"_Severus! She's waking up!" Draco shouted again and all three adults leapt to their feet and followed Draco to the room. _

_They crowded around her bed , all trying to be there as her as she shifted in her sleep and groaned softly before her eyes flickered open._

**Chapter 4**:

"Hermione, oh God, Hermione!" Jean cried when she saw her girl open her eyes. Never mind what that man said -Hermione was her daughter. Jean pushed past her husband and brushed her hand across Hermione's forehead, but Hermione didn't respond to the touch.

"Hermione...honey-?" Jean murmured softly, worry thick in her voice.

Noah reached out and grabbed his baby's hand, "baby girl?" He whispered gently.

Severus raised his wand, ignoring the clenching in his gut and cast several diagnostic spells on the girl. Severus' eyes widened when he noticed how much her magic had expanded, but other than that anomaly, her vitals were stable.

Severus cast a mild lumos and pointed the light at Hermione's blank stare and was shocked to see two jade green eyes staring at him. Hermione's eyes dialated at the light and she took a shuttered breath. Slowly her gaze focused and she glanced at the man holding a wand in her face.

Hermione just stared at her professor in confusion. Was she...she had been fighting and then...and then nothing. Where was she?

"Ms. Granger, can you understand me?" Severus asked, raising a silencing hand to the girl's mother to quiet her.

Hermione stared blankly before nodding her head in confirmation.

"Do you know who I am?"

She knew him, but there was something so different about him. Before, being around this man had set her on edge. She had always respected him, but she had never been comfortable around him. Now...it was as if he was a different person. She felt at ease, and safe with him. She nodded her head at him.

"Honey! Oh honey, its mummy." Jean cried and Hermione turned her head at the voice. She saw her mother and father standing over her, tears in their eyes, and Hermione could feel her own eyes grow wet. She opened her mouth to try and speak, but nothing came out except a harsh cough. Hermione's body jerked painfully.

"Drink, Ms. Granger." Severus demanded, and Hermione parted her lips without hesitation. She nearly groaned as cool water hit her throat. She was so thirsty.

"Slowly." Severus instructed softly, pulling the cup from her mouth and replaced it with a mild pain reliever.

Hermione grimaced at the taste, but chugged it down and her throat, and felt the pain ebbing away almost instantly.

"Th-thank you sir." She croaked, reaching for the water once again.

Severus gave it to her, and pulled away when she began to drink too quickly. Hermione sighed when she couldn't drink anymore and let her head fall back on the pillows and let her gaze travel around the room and was shocked to see Draco Malfoy standing behind her father's tall frame.

"Sir, what-"

"Oh honey rest. It's okay." Jean cooed softly, seeing distress on her daughters face.

Hermione noticed she wasn't at home, and was beginning to panic.

"Ms. Granger you almost died." Severus stated bluntly, and Hermione's eyes focused solely on him, grateful that he was going to tell her what the bloody hell was going on.

"The spell Dolohov hit you with at the ministry last term had an unexpected impact on your magic. I will explain it fully once you have recovered more, Ms. Granger so do not give me that look."

Hermione shrank into herself at the reprimand, but nodded sharply in agreement.

"The effects of everything began to eat away at your magic, and was in turn killing you. Myself and young Mr. Malfoy have been your primary caregivers since you came into my care three days ago. The magic that was killing you has been removed, and your core is regrowing at a rapid rate. You should be back to full health in a few days. Only then will I explain the situation to its fullest."

Hermione nodded, processing everything she was told, giving a curious glance to her school nemesis.

"As for how things will proceed, Mr. and Ms. Granger, you are welcome to visit, but my home is small and I do not have the space to house you. We will discuss a schedule later." Severus listed, then turned to Draco.

"You will continue to care for Ms. Granger until her core has fully recovered."

Draco's eyes flitted to Hermione for a brief moment before bowing his head in accord. He would not argue with that tone, and definitely not in front of others.

"As for myself, I must prepare for the coming term, and will be gone tomorrow. Ms. Granger, if you cause yourself unnecessary harm, or disrupt anything within my home I will give you detention for a month scrubbing pots as soon as the term begins, am I understood?"

Hermione tried to look innocently at her professor, but, judging his raised brow he wasn't buying it.

"Yes sir." She promised.

"Then I will leave you three to yourselves for a moment. I will return in an hour to take you home." Severus informed the Grangers, who nodded in understanding.

Once the door was closed Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry."

Noah frowned, going to the other side of the bed, and sitting on the edge. "For what pumpkin? You have nothing to be sorry for."

Hermione shook her head, but her throat hurt too much to say much more. She closed her eyes and took a breath. "I scared you."

The two parents looked at each other before cuddling close to their baby. "Just rest baby. We are here, and you are safe."

Hermione nodded, sleep claiming her before she could really fight it.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she felt herself waking. There was a gentle warm breeze drifting across her skin, and she could feel the warmth of the sun on her arms. She let her eyes open slowly and she blinked away the sleepiness, and almost felt as if she was dreaming. Draco Malfoy, her long time tormentor was sitting casually in the chair beside her bed with a book propped open against his knee. Hermione could see the intense focus on his face as he read, his bottom lip pinched between his forefinger and thumb.

"What are you reading about?" Hermione whispered, her curiosity getting the better of her. She saw the boy tense in shock before he released his lip and his glacial eyes turned on her. His face was hard, but there was something different about him that Hermione couldn't put her finger on.

Draco studied the pale girl on the bed for a moment and felt like he was being broken apart by her curious gaze. He wasn't certain, but Draco wondered if he was the only one that noticed that her eye color had changed. Before her eyes had been a soft brown. Now they a pale green. The color should be sharp, but on her…

"Your eyes are different, did you know that?" Draco asked instead, unable to stop the words from tumbling from his mouth.

Hermione startled, her brows raising in disbelief at him. "What do you mean?" She asked in exasperation when she realized he wasn't going to elaborate. Her throat was still a bit sore, but the potion that she had taken seemed to have done the trick.

Draco didn't respond right away, instead he closed his book and leaned forward, letting his elbows rest on his knees. "Your eyes," he started, "what color are they?"

"Honestly, brown. My eyes are boring brown." Hermione snapped in frustration.

Draco frowned. He had never thought her eyes were boring, but he wasn't surprised at her reaction but shook his head. "Not anymore." He murmured quietly.

Hermione eyed the boy and shook her head, "what are you doing Malfoy? Why are you being so...so not you. Where are the insults? Why are you here?"

Draco sat back and eyed her, trying to decide on what to tell her. "When Severus brought you here, you were dying. I helped to save your life because without you, Potter has no chance in killing the Dark Lord, and despite what you think about me, _Granger_, I am not my father. I have no wish to kiss the feet of a madman."

Draco almost began to squirm under her intense eyes, but then she smiled at him, and something within his chest squeezed.

"You never told me what you were reading about." Hermione asked, extending an olive branch to the Slytherin, unsure as to why she was even bothering.

Draco eyed her, noting on how she avoided everything he had brought up. He recognized the offering of peace and decided, what did he have to lose…

"Warding Magic." He said with a smirk when he saw her eyes light up with interest.

"Can you read some? Honestly if I lay here much longer I may go spare with boredom." Hermione requested, not really expecting him to conceded and actually read to her. She wasn't even sure why she was even trying. But somehow knowing that Malfoy had helped to save her life, and the fact that he was being so..._nice_...it had her changing her perception of him. Merlin she was actually _enjoying_ his company.

"You just woke up and you are bored already?" Draco shook his head at her but figured he didn't have much to lose. He opened the book to where he had left off. He had found it after the conversation the night before, wanting to know more about the ward that was placed on Hermione.

"Protective enchantments, or wards are complex charms that layer upon other charms to create a barrier. Wards can act as containment barriers or blockade barriers. The earliest forms of warding magic was established in the late 700s to protect witches and wizards from those who desired their persecution. It soon became common practice for magical people to ward their homes and properties with a ward to keep non-magicals, or muggles from witnessing magic.

Today the most common ward for shielding magic from Muggles is a repelling ward. It dissuades Muggles from going near a warded area."

Draco paused in his reading and noticed that Hermione's eyes were closed, but she had a small smile on her face, and Draco felt his lips quirk up in a small smirk in response before he continued reading.

"In the late 700s two popular wards were used by the wizarding populous. The first ward was primarily used for homes and properties. It not only repelled Muggles, but it also disillusioned the property by either changing its appearance or making it invisible altogether. The later was a containment ward that was cast on newborn witches and wizards to contain the magic within their magical core without hindering its growth. Developed by Freidrich Gunter in central Europe, the _Eindammung Ward _helped Witches and wizards to prevent their children from accidental magical outbursts that had once led to their persecution. The ward was cast annually until the child was of age to control their magic, and then the ward was removed.

Due to the creation of warding magic the wizarding world experienced an increase in birth rates pushing the population away from extinction toward a thriving society. By the late 800s, the magical population had increased to the point where Magical communities began to establish safe from Muggles. Pureblood families did away with the containment wards as they were no longer necessary; However, despite the newfound security that the wizarding world was experiencing, it was not until the establishment of Hogwarts in 990 that the _Eindammung Ward_ began to lose popularity with the commonwealth."

Draco paused when his wand began vibrating loudly, an alarm telling him it was time for Hermione's nutrient potions. He gently closed the book and placed it on the table near his chair.

Hermione opened her eyes when Draco stopped reading and she watched him stand gracefully. She smiled softly, her eyes filled with contentment. She hadn't been read to since she was a little girl and Draco had such a smooth timbre voice that she felt her whole body relax. He had an excellent reading pace and Hermione hadn't wanted to stop listening to him.

"It's time for your potions." Draco commented before stepping out of the room to retrieve the potions from the lab. He was a bit surprised at how smooth this was going and even more shocked that he was enjoying it.

Hermione sat up when Draco left the room and she peered around before swinging her legs over the edge, gently placing her feet on the floor, wiggling her toes before placing some weight on them. She felt solid, so she stood up quickly and nearly fell over as her legs began to give out on her. But she didn't fall. Instead she was surrounded by warm strong arms.

"Merlin's balls, Granger, I leave you for two bloody seconds and you are already trying to get me killed by hurting yourself." Draco grumbled as he caught her just in time.

Hermione 'hmmed' as the smell of ink, clean linen and sandalwood invaded her nose. She decided she quite liked how Draco smelled.

Draco sat her back on the bed and gave her a hard look. "Well?" He demanded.

Hermione had the decency to look sheepish. "I just wanted to go to the loo Draco." She admitted.

Draco startled. It hadn't occurred to him, now that she was awake that she would need to do things like...that.

Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Right, well first drink these, and then I will help you to the bathroom."

Hermione nodded and accepted the first potion. She looked at it in distaste for a moment.

"Honestly, I am not trying to poison you." Draco huffed in irritation at her hesitancy.

Hermione glared at him. "It's not that. I just hate the taste of these things. I love potions and magic, but the taste of them...ugh"

Draco just raised a brow stared at her. Hermione rolled her eyes before unstopping the vial and downing the foul thing quickly. "Ugh" she groaned as Draco took the bottle and handed her another.

Hermione chugged it back just as fast and glared at the bottle before handing it back to him.

"Nasty buggers." She commented. "Now, take me to the loo, I need to get...clean." She finished lamely.

Draco snorted. But set the vials down before lifting her into his arms in one fell swoop.

Hermione shrieked loudly, "Draco! Put me down!"

"So that you can fall on your face? No, Severus would be quite cross with me." Draco responded lightly before carrying her to the guest bathroom. He was shocked at how light she was and tried to ignore at how good she felt in his arms. He walked into the small bathroom and set her down on the edge of the tub. Before frowning. What was he supposed to do now?

Hermione settled down on the cold tiles and began to fidget. "Are you going to stand there and watch me bathe or are you going to get out?" Hermione teased.

Draco huffed. "You will call for me when you are finished." he demanded more than requested before stalking out in mild embarrassment leaving the door slightly ajar so he could hear her if she needed him.

Hermione sighed before she started the taps and began peeling off her sleepwear. Now that she was alone she had time to think about everything that had happened to her. When the tub was filled enough, Hermione slipped in and sighed in pleasure at the hot water over her tired body.

She scrubbed her skin until it was pink before settling back to soak.

"_Your eyes are different, did you know that?"_ The words floated in the forefront of her mind and Hermione turned to the mirror and started shocked at her appearance. Her hair was a few shades darker, her skin paler, her nose was slimmer but, it was her eyes that were the biggest change. They were a light jade green…

Suddenly she remembered a cold blackness and then two pale identical green eyes staring back at her.

* * *

Ok! So that was Chapter 4! I hope that you liked it! I pinky promise to update more often. :)

_Eindammung :_ German for Containment

I hope that my history fit well into the HP universe, and that it wasn't too boring to read through! I actually enjoyed creating a bit of back history.

I know the relationship between Draco and Hermione seems a bit fast, so I will get into that a bit more in the next chapter!

Let me know what you think!


End file.
